Kaori's Diary
by Kenchou
Summary: A Story about Fairy tail OC'S! ( Rated M for a looooot of cursing xD )
1. Chapter 1

THEO - © Rmac107

ARIKA - © Princess-Arika ( Only this chapter )

MIKASA - © NedaPL

GINGER&KAORI - © Me

NAOMI& NAIN - © Kurokawahikariyuki

Kaori's Diary

Normal POV :

Kaori walked up and down in her room. Geez, Summer Holidays have never been that boring before. She thought while looking in a mirror and grimacing to herself, yellow eyes sparkling in boredom.

A knock on the door.

'' Come on in!'' Kaori replied annoyed. She gasped as she saw, that one of her Mother's maiden, named Arika stepped in the room and brought a wedding dress with her. '' Kaori-Sama I'm sure your mother already informed you, that you will be engaged with Lord Fuentes?''she said in a low and formal voice. Kaori shook her head in disbelief. Not this crap again. " tell her I won't marry some rich idiot, just because she tells me to." After that, Arika looked very uneasy and sighed deeply. " I'm so sorry Kaori-sama, but if you won't accept this time, you will be disinherited, maybe he isn't that bad after all, I heard that he is very kind and a lot of women would be happy to be by his side."

Kaori felt like she would burst out laughing any minute. " Do I look normal to you ? do you really think I would do as my parents say? Put that damn dress away already! I won't marry him!" Akira the maid gasped a little, and then looked at me with her pleading green and blue eyes, her pink with yellow tipped hair falling into her face, clearly she looked ashamed." I beg of you, Kaori , not as your maid, but as your only friend over all these years. Please marry him! Otherwise Lady Hasegawa might get angry with all of us! You will have no choice, and you really could get a bad husband at the end, if you don't take this opportunity! I just want your best..''

Kaori sighed as she saw Arika's teary eyes. " It seems that I have to leave this place then. I am sorry, and I want to thank you for always being there for me, but I have to break free from my parents. Especially from my Mother." After that, The poor maid stood in the doorframe, all frozen. '' you ca-" Arika couldn't finish her sentence, because Kaori cut her off quickly. " I have to, I won't marry some stranger!" Kaori embraced Arika tightly. " Please Arika.. You have to help me escape!" the pink haired maid stared right into Kaori's eyes, and finally spoke. " Alright, but promise me, that you will take good care about yourself!" she sounded like a cute little child right now, but Kaori just smiled at her. '' I Will, meet me at midnight then. "

The maid left Kaori's room with a sigh.

Midnight, Kaori's POV :

I quickly pulled on a black sweatshirt, and a black cap, to hide my bright red hair from anybody's sight as I ran to the front gates.

I couldn't possibly wear my formal dresses like I always had to, so I borrowed a short blue skirt, with black tip , a purplish top with a white collar, and a black sleeveless jacket from Arika. Without asking her. She'll be fine! .. I guess.. I thought a bit awkwardly to myself. My parents wouldn't allow me to wear it, but I liked it, my whole stomach-area was free from any clothing and so were my legs. Since I couldn't bring any things with me, I looked like a thief, since I clipped on my ^- Kaori super-stealth mode -^. Yes this was of course part of my Magic too, I am an perfect assassin, I never read anything about this kind of magic yet, so I just call it ^- Assassin Magic -^. I can't really do that much, but I could hide like a boss! And if you can hide like a boss, you can of course, steal the front gate keys like a boss too!

I don't know exactly what I do , but it seems that I somehow blend in with the wall.

My white boots clicked a bit while I slowly walked through the corridors. Suddenly I heard someone walking behind me and I quickly turned around. " Ah Arika there you are! " she must've seen that I wore her clothes because I could sense that she was smiling awkwardly at me, but didn't say anything. " I'm sorry to keep you awake, but you are the only one I can trust here.." I said, worrying about her a bit.

''I'm fine!'' she said cheerfully. " Then let's move on, did you make sure no one guards the front gate today? " – " yes, there should no soul be there right now." She replied quickly and we both made our way through the gates and I escaped.

" _We will see each other again.."_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV:

Kaori was staring into the night sky, while thinking about what she had just done, and why. _'' i did leave all my people, my mother, my precious father, even arika behind.''_ she whispered coldly.

_' It's not MY fault in the first place, right? '_ she thought, slightly shivering because of the cold night wind blowing against her neck. She knew, that it would be a long walk until the next village, but she already made up her mind. - she was leaving everything behind, and throwing her old life away. -

Kaori's POV:

_' i don't even know if i will see Arika again, it all feels like a big lie now. ' _**sigh**.._ ' I'm tired, maybe i should find a place to sleep'_ i thought to myself, as i was searching through the dark woods, to find maybe a tiny cave or something to sleep in, but what i found was _WAY_ better than expected.

There was actually a tiny wooden house there! It's abandoned, _i think._

I took small hesitant steps towards the tiny housing and opened the door with a slight _'' creeeeeek ''_ sound. _'' Uh.. Hello? Is someone there? '' _I asked hesitantly, hoping to not get an answer, but well, I guess it's _' no luck for me today '_ huh?

_'' Oh dear! You're freezing! Come on in! What does a girl like you do all alone in the woods at night? Do you need a warm cup of tea? A place to stay? Or is this.. perhaps your house?''_

A tall, skinny and handsome looking man stepped from the darkness towards me, a lit up candle in his hand.

I studied him closer, and saw that he had ginger colored and on top a bit spikyish looking hair, with a headband. _' this hair is a bit too long for my taste, but for christ's sake, hes hawt! ' _

_'' so.. this isn't your house either? '' _I asked, a bit shyly and taking a step into the creaking wooden housing.

He sighed in relief and sat back down, on an old chair, where I suppose he sat before. '' Nope'' he responded quickly. '' actually, I ran away from home. '' he said a bit sadly.

I took another step in, and studied him even closer than before. He wore a normal white shirt, and black boxers, he had cute freckles all over his cheeks, but one cheek was covered with a piece of bandage and black scratches were peeking out of the tiny cloth. His eyes had a brown.. pinkish? Tone and practically glowed as he stared right into mine. _' oh god.. I.. ' _before I could think any further, I noticed that he was quite muscular, even if he was very skinny. He looked around my age and got piercings all over his left ear, where his cheek was bandaged too. Even if he is very pale, I guess it's normal for gingerheads, his face had a natural blush on it, and all in all, he looked very cool!_ ' why doesn't let my mother marry THESE kind of guys I wonder? '_

As I looked in the corner right next to me, I saw something like a gravestone.. but.. it looked more like a sword with weird red glowy thingies on it.. _' very strange' _

He must've noticed that I didn't respond for a while, so his voice snapped me out of my trance. _'' so, this isn't your house.. i'm glad! It seems that you don't belong here either so.. why don't you just stay here for the night? I'll be leaving tomorrow anyways. ''_

He had a deep, but calm voice. I could swear his eyes held a kind of.. fire in it, an angy fire. But what could I do? I guess I just have to sleep here.. in this little house, with a stranger I just met.

_'It seems that he is kind and maybe smart.. but I just hope staying here isn't a mistake.'_

_''What's your name?'' _I finally asked. My voice came surprisingly high-pitched, even me myself was shocked.

''It's Ginger, Ginger Fuentes. What's yours?'' he said happily, that I agreed to stay with him, even if I didn't say it out loud.

_'' My Name is Kaori, Kaori Hasega- what?'' _I was totally dumbfounded. _' Fuentes?! '_


	3. Chapter 3

_''What's your name?'' _I finally asked. My voice came surprisingly high-pitched, even me myself was shocked.

''It's Ginger, Ginger Fuentes. What's yours?'' he said happily, that I agreed to stay with him, even if I didn't say it out loud.

_'' My Name is Kaori, Kaori Hasega- what?'' _I was totally dumbfounded. _' Fuentes?! '_

Kaori's POV:

He just stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine._ "Y-you.. "_ his breath was heavy_ " You weren't just going to say.. Hasegawa? "_

we stared at each other, and I slowly nodded, feeling awkward.

_' so he's the one I was supposed to marry? And he ran away too?.. wait wut?! Am I THAT bad?! I can't believe he ran awa- oh. I did the exact same thing. Well fuck. '_

He must've thought the exact same thing, because suddenly he started laughing. My Face quickly flushed bright red! I quickly cupped my face with my hands and said : _" I'm so sorry! Ugh. This is so awkward! "_

He just kept laughing, and after a while he made a gesture for me to sit down next to him , and so I did.

"_So you don't like that whole '' marry because your parent's think it will bring them political progress '' thing too? "_He was still laughing but his laugh soon faded into a bright smile.

Actually, I was too tired to answer, and about to just fall asleep while sitting straight.

He looked at me and then his smile grew kind and he patted me on the head _" alright, we should both go to sleep now, if you are searching for the next village, then i'll join you tomorrow, a lady like you shouldn't walk around all alone.''_

_' oh hell no.' _was all I thought, before I could manage to bite his finger, with all my might, before I drifted to sleep.

Gingers POV :

_**' KYAA! '**_ I heard something in my mind scream _**' How dare she?! ' **_**-Sigh- ** _' Yen! Don't even think about doing anything to her! She's all alone and she hasn't done anything that I wouldn't. '_

I was talking to Yen, my ''weapon'' in my mind. That is how we always talk to each other, she isn't something I can just turn '' off'' and I don't even want to._** ' Disgusting! She's drooling all over your lap! Unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE!' **_I rolled my eyes. _' geez don't be so jealous. She's just a little girl.'_

I could feel yen's rage growing and I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen to me.

_**' UNFORGIVABLE! She's gonna pay! You already like her more than you like me! I hate you!'**_

At that moment I could feel my hands moving it's way to kaori's neck – _oh no, yen's going to choke her to death! _

_' yen, stop it. NOW! ' _I begged, but no response._ ' YEN! ' _I was totally helpless, but suddenly the door flew open, and I could see someone standing in the door frame.

I was in shock, but I managed to get control of my body again, and mentally deathglared at yen.

But more important is : who was the person standing in the door frame?

I studied the person closer, and I could make out that It was a petite girl around kaori's and my age.

She had long black hair, and the tips of her bangs were died blue, she had one blue and one red eye, that fact kinda creeped me out, but hell, she looks cool! I quickly looked over to my lap, where kaori was happily sleeping, still drooling all over my boxers and then back to the small girl, looking terrified.

_'' uhh...''_ she said, and then collapsed onto the floor. _'' hell what is it with lost girls finding old houses _

_these days?! '' _

I carefully laid kaori down on the floor, where she peacefully started snorring, and went over to the other girl, picking her up bridal style.

_'' hey there little girl, don't faint on me, alright? You're safe now.'' _I managed to say, before she closed her eyes slowly and her body went all soft in my arms.

Her whole body had bruises and tiny cuts. _'maybe she ran through the woods and suddenly saw that tiny house here.. eh? '_

I carefully laid her down right next to my red haired friend, and covered them with my jacket. **Sigh**

_''i'm tired too, might as well go to sleep now.'' _I muttered while laying myself down on the floor, and soon drifted to sleep too.

_~ good night. _


End file.
